tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kugawattan
Archived talk: [[User talk:Kugawattan/archive1|'1']], [[User talk:Kugawattan/archive2|'2']], [[User talk:Kugawattan/archive3|'3']] Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have TF2 FreakShow Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Holy crappingtons Oh my freakin' goodness. The new pictures you made for my two characters are AMAZING!!! I totaly love you now (no homo). Scarifar (talk) 20:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kugawattan, it's me, Jillian189, one of the users. I just came here to ask why Rivfruitv, one of the other users on this wiki, is not in the User category anymore. I'm not trying to get on your bad side or anything, as I prefer to mind my own business, but it seems that you don't like him and I just want to know why. Jillian189 (talk) 18:37, May 27, 2013 (UTC) About Sawmedic Hey Kugawattan, Jill here. I was considering editing this article stub Sawmedic but two of his notable videos are deleted and while only one is still up on YouTube, I can't really do anything about it because that has too little information for me to work with. I was thinking "Delete article" but I don't know... BLK Vagi I'm well-aware of the issue with Cheetah, but why delete the info about BLK Vagis? He was the first to depict them and they have a proper video appearance. I'm afraid you got a bit carried away... SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) TF2 Freak History Check dis out. I'd like to know your general opinion and any possible suggestions/comments. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Cold MeeM of the Icicles and Snowflakes ey u, I had an idea for a power for Medizardman. You said you wanted to show more of his Medic side so I thought of something that could be his equivalent of an UberCharge. I'll tell you next time I'm on steam. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 12:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC) SaaaS Hey bud, I need the name of the sound you've used when Ninjie and Doppel used the cable rope. Also, y u no comment on the TF2 Freak History ;_; SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zanna I do not dislike Medizard at all, quite the opposite, although I won't deny that he has a small factor in Zanna's personality. It's more about my own dislike for people who don't like the Ghastly Gibus, which is why it's my fav. hat.Scarifar (talk) 19:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) SaaaS 2 Thanks for the sound file and appreciation of the history article :D Yes, your series deserves a mention there, it's a popular series which depicts many popular Freaks interacting (i.e. beating the crap out of) each other. Regarding Soldine's house: when you spawn inside the large mall, use noclip to go below it. You should end up in the suburbs. Go toward the houses and find one that has a garage and a large fenced yard. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:52, June 4, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that. Frankly, I completely forgot how I did that back then. Soldine and Robosol in the QMSC pack have their custom normal maps included, but these don't give the metallic gloss. I remember I did something with Robosol's normal map, but no idea what :( 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:14, June 4, 2013 (UTC) *''Medizard finally biting the dust at the hands of Painis Cupcake. (Mid priority)'' No. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) That sounded unnecessarily aggressive, you know? 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:28, June 6, 2013 (UTC) If I'd been serious about that, I'd have elaborated upon that topic. I can't say I like that idea, but you're completely right saying that Medizard and your videos are your concern. Anyway, that's been just a half-joking comment. Loosen up, bud. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Design overhaul Hey bud, what do you think about this? Technically, I could request that myself, but since you're the boss here it should be your decision to make. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Dem Pics Holy shit, bud. Kind of a late comment, but still, these new pics you've made for some of my Freaks are beautiful. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Erzengel Hey Kugawattan, it's Jill. How come you changed Erzengel's profile picture back to the other one? I kinda liked the one PumpkinLordOLantern posted on his article better. Hey bud, the request for help with design has been accepted. You may think of some details you might want changed (background image, colour scheme, etc.) and it will be done for us. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Mastermind (Medic) Kugawattan, I swear on my fried eggs I did not edit Mastermind's theme song title. For some reasom my computer has a habit of censoring swear words, so all you see is a bunch of gibberish. I'm really sorry that happened. Jillian189 (talk) 04:00, June 13, 2013 (UTC) So basicly, your calling me an asshole? a fucking dunce? look, i'm not insulting him in any way. i'm just asking what i can do to keep the dic cupcake article. that is all i ask. 1. i'm sorry i was rude, i can be easily angered at times. 2. technicaly, In the trivia on Dic soupcan's wiki it is stated that he is possibly a brother of painis cupcake, so he is not a complete waste of time. 3. i'm sorry, but it needs to be simplfied for me to understand what you are talking about my wiki pages. just because i'm new here, does not mean i'm as smart as you or anyone else here on the wiki. if i have wasted your time, i might as well leave. your choice..... Heads up Yo Gh0stfind3r has madea Rogue Conagher video here. I don't know if you guys knew already but I just wanted to alert you guys as soon as possible.LateSoundBlaster (talk) 13:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey.. I was trying to create an artile about my tf2 freak, then it says you deleted it. I am trying to put it in the correct format. SozoTeki (talk) 17:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) hey kugawattan can you help with something on my The_Blightcaller page i can't seem to get his name in the character infobox can you fix it please. Neon Inferno27 (talk) 02:15, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Crappy article alert! Hey Kugawattan, this horrid article appeared while I was editing and refreshing some stuff on the wiki. What do you suggest? I was thinking more like "Move to Warehouse" if the owner has such a page set up, but you're the lead admin of this place. Jillian189 (talk) 07:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh but please. Be atleast polite when saying things like that .I'm sure a new user doesn't feel too good having his or her article being called horrid. It's like people doesn't remember how it's like to be new. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 07:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Dis. Not sure what's the problem, the files work perfectly fine on my latop. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) BTW, An unexpected user has came just to insult you by adding a page "Femscout" but i managed to get my hook on it and i took away the words so if you see the guy who done it, Ban him. Soldine1000 (talk) 21:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I already dealt with the incident in question. No point in bringing it up again. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:51, June 26, 2013 (UTC) We all hate trolls we all do. last time i caught him and fought him by erasing the words out with extremly good effort. So he is an asshole alright. And I forgot his username but i saw his name. Soldine1000 (talk) 22:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Question regarding series Hey, Kuga. How do you feel about having a page for my upcoming series "The RED Dominace"? It doesn't ''officially have a first episode yet, but it has a trailer and an Episode 0, so I'm not too sure about whether I can make a page for it. Which is why I'm asking you for permission. Scarifar (talk) 23:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Group Picture of all of the main Admins's sonas Hi Kugawattan, I made a picture containing all of the admin's sonas in a group picture. That includes: You, LEtheCreator, Stylx, OluapPlayer, SarisKhan, and ShermanZAtank. Can I submit this to the wiki so you can see it? PanOfPans (talk) 00:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC)PanOfPans A typo on my monsters category. I noticed on my category page's heading "Monsters made byJT90INTHEHOUSE" has a tiny mistake, the "by" and my username is pasted together and I can't really find anything to edit and fix the category's title, well even if I did I might get in trouble for it because of the laws on here. It would be really nice if you can try to fix this tiny mistake or simply delete and create a new one anytime possible. :) Thanks forgot to say "please." :p why was the page alien scouts deleted? Creepis11 (talk) 16:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey why did you delete my pyroshark page? What the hell man, why'd you delete my Pyro shark monster page? RP^ Maybe because you weren't following instructions on the Official guide... (POOTISpencer here (talk) 03:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC)) Soljah Hey bud, could you send me Soljah's skin file? Some time ago I have replaced the skins of the TF2 Beta pack with newer versions and now I have no other idea to retrieve his old looks :( SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:08, July 5, 2013 (UTC) just a request i hope you don't mind if i cameo you in the upcoming tennis thats being planned - swiff +=Page Deletion request The Potato King (talk • blog) I was browsing around the wikia when I came across a page, Pyrous. Pyrous has only been in One proper video, therefore he is not a freak, and lots of the information on the page was incorrect. So I would like the page to be deleted, thanks. I have 2 questions 1. why are vagineers evil? 2. Can we Change Vagineer's Aligment to Chaotic Neutral because sometimes they are seen friendy? (I'm just saying.) Soldine1000 (talk) 14:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Encounter Risk Rank Hi kugawattah i got an idea about the locations.Like made a risk of encountering evil freaks or monsters while been in the location. Ranks S:Safe.No evil freaks encounters. LR:Low risk of encountering evil freaks. HR:High risk of encountering evil freaks. VD:Very high risk of encountering evil dangerous freaks.(For example Koth_Harvest_Event is VD because of Team Killer walking around). Send me a message,what do you think about this.Devad31 Contributions O.K., but I'm still a bit disappointed by the conditions of approval. Do U wanna C da rabbids, David ? (talk) 08:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Spyper Hey, Kuga, I wanted to ask you about a video I added that you removed recently. I put it on there because it has Spyper, but he has a BLU head on a RED Sniper's body. I didn't think there was a difference. Jillian189 (talk) 13:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) why did you erase my sentence? Soldine1000 (talk) 00:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) So... the undo's... So, we're not aloud to add sounds to the TF2 freak pages? UnknownGlaze (talk) 20:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey. First of all, big fan of your videos. Second, I'm new to the wiki, is there anything that needs help? -Painis Cupcake (talk) 23:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Warpyro (talk) 22:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Hi, kuga! can i make freak?, it got 1 video on youtube (yes, this is a request). answer me soon.Warpyro (talk) 22:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) New category I saw on the Gmod wiki that there's a category titled ,,Geniuses,that we don't have here.I would appeaciate it if you make it pls.Girrardi290 (talk) 12:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC)'' You see Kugawattan,you made this wiki for better use than the Gmod wiki,don't ya?So,you will leave something they have you don't have?Girrardi290 (talk) 17:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Also,I have more geniuses on my mind more than those you counted.Girrardi290 (talk) 17:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I need warehouse Hi Kugawattan before I tell you about my topic I wanna say that without you I wouldent be a gmodder because your freaks inspired me to make my first gmod monsters appearence my first gmod video. Anyway Im making a few new freaks and I need a warehouse Before their first appearence and can you please make me one and thank you (MrFlipMaster12 (talk) 20:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Mrflipmaster12) Need a hand on the Vagis hear! I'm thinking,Kugawattan,to create arcticles about the Vagi classes(except those that already).Don't worry!I can do everything by myself!Except one thing,the pic.Of course,this can't happen without the permission of our respective founder,yas?Girrardi290 (talk) 16:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually,they have at least 1-2 unique abilities.Sooo,I do think,THAT'S THATGirrardi290 (talk) 12:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Like,Vagisoldier can morph his arm into a Shovel and can Self-Übercharge.The other Vagis have their abilities and weaknesses too!Girrardi290 (talk) 04:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) So,what's your decision?Leave the Vagis(which have their unique abilities,weaknesses and even behaviuor)on the front door,or make them respective arcticles on this wiki?Girrardi290 (talk) 10:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) How to do this Hey Kugawattan, I want to ask you a question: How do you guys make custom models for your Freaks? I've been looking around the wiki and found some that are really cool, and I want to make some for my own Freaks but I can't, because first I don't know what programs to use and my computer is a jerk to anything I download that its system can't handle, since it's an old Panasonic model. How do you guys do it? Jillian189 (talk) 20:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry man I will undo the videos.I don't want to be blocked.Girrardi290 (talk) 11:49, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Protected Pages I've just joined this wiki, and I noticed that a lot of pages have been protected. I understand if it's for defensive purposes, but I need to ask this: Why have they been protected? -JerryFreeman12 (talk) 19:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Sir,yes,sir! I'm sorry Kugawattan,I did not wanted to mess everything up!I just wanted to help......Sorry,mate.Girrardi290 (talk) 12:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I will contact you or the other admins if I think of doing something like this again,I promise!Girrardi290 (talk) 12:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) About Pycrow Hi yesterday I contributed Pycrow to the Pyro Freaks but today I serch his name and he's not coming up why? PYRO OF AWSOMNESS (talk) 7:35 AM October 10 2013 Asking Permission Hello Kuga! Just want to drop by here and ask you if it's okay to use your character Medizard in my next upcoming project. If you allow me, I'll be sure to try to get Medizard's characteristics the same way how you've used him, well I'll try my best. If no, then I understand and I'll think of something else. Please let me know anytime if it's okay for the use of Medizard, or not. (POOTISpencer here (talk) 02:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC)) I need some help... I made a page of a new TF2 Freak me and a friend created, but it was taken down because the freak haden't been in a video and lack of catagory... Why can't I post a freak who has made their debut on DeviantArt rather than Youtube? Alright, sorry for the blunder But does it atleast look decent? Lockin' features arcticles! Excuse,el Kugawattan!I talked with ShermanZAtank about locking the featured arcticles,and he agreeded.I do think that locking the features of this wiki will be a good idea,because if some of those wiki contributors contunie to spam pages with non-right information.If they keep going on like this,they will make the features look like a TOTAL mess!Girrardi290 (talk) 16:44, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Serie Permission Hi kuga, I want to make a serie but I want to make an article of it, so I need an authorization for it, it's not ended yet but im making more episodes every week, so I ask you if I can make the article. Give a answer please. Look, I don't mean to sound like a total and utter skuznugget.. But I'm getting the drift that you dislike my work... is it because I put that unoriginal purple winged horse in that one video? Or was it just poorly done altogether? FlamingHammers (talk) 01:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Classic Stoof I see a bunch of my stuff being classified as "Classic Monsters". While that makes me feel fuzzy inside, I gotta ask, how are they Classic? OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 16:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alright I guess that's fair enough. OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 18:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) How about now I changed Demo Drowned's name to Demo let me know if its ok on my talk page on my profile or my warehouse talk page it not I will change it to BEN MAGIC STUFF HAPPEN EVERYDAY(MrFlipMaster12 (talk) 01:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) MrFlipMaster12) Can I upload these pages to the wikia hi Kugawattan I want to upload all of my freaks in my warehouse on tf2 freakshow wikia but I want to know which ones I can upload on the wikia or not so read all of the pages of all my freaks in my warehouse and pick which ones I can upload by saying yes to upload them and no to not to upload it I will upload the ones that you say yes EVERYDAY MAGICAL STUFF HAPPEN (MrFlipMaster12 (talk) 20:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) MrFlipMaster12) Re:which freaks can be on the wikia Ok I see what you saying but what is the name of 1/5 freak that is perfect for the wikia also I can't get alot of views because im not popular enough also Im new to gmodding and Idk how to do stop motion and adding the sound I only use screenshots for making it and Windows movie makeing for editing EVERYDAY MAGICAL STUFF HAPPEN (MrFlipMaster12 (talk) 20:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) MrFlipMaster12) TMO Hey bud, I remember the commotion with Riv and his series, but deleting the Freak's article "cos i fukin wanted" seems hardly like a professional behaviour. The fact is that this Freak does exist and has several video appearances. Doing that because you don't like him and his creator is not an objective reason. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:07, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Powers & Abilities pics Hey bud, I've just realised that adding image galleries depicting a Monster's abilities in use is a great idea. Could you make a few for Soldine if you have the time? 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll get online later today. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:12, November 2, 2013 (UTC) About Medizard and Scombine Recently, I watched your video called "The Wizard of Ice". I noticed that after Medizard killed all the Scouts and FaG Scout, Scombine decided to get involved in the battle, fighting Medizard. If Scombine is labeled as "True Neutral", why would he attack Medizard? [[User:The 6th Sense|'The 6th Sense']][[User talk:The 6th Sense| 'Хорошо!''']] 20:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well,it's quite simple....HE'S A FREAK HUNTER!Girrardi290 (talk) 05:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC)